


Rub-A-Dub-Dub

by I_AM_KING_DAD



Category: MORA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bathtub Blowjob, Fantasy, Interruption, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Short One Shot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_KING_DAD/pseuds/I_AM_KING_DAD
Summary: Mal and Bora take a relaxing bath together before Bora's dad comes home.





	Rub-A-Dub-Dub

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fun thing I found in my Google Docs that I forgot I'd written. Enjoy!

Malathios wriggled in his spot, opposite Bora in the rather cramped bath tub at the MacGregor homestead. Bora, with great effort, shifted on his knees uncomfortably. He had a little grin on his face, “I want to try something new,” he murmured. 

Intrigued, Mal ran a wet hand through his hair, slicking it back, “I like new,” he raised his eyebrows, “you said your dad’d be out late on some date, right?”

Bora nodded, and waved his hand at the door, “Oh yeah, not a big deal,” large hands slipped under the water, gripping the drow’s thighs tightly, “Just sit back and relax,” he cocked one eyebrow suggestively, and sank forward. Malathios, simply delighted by this prospect, did as he was told, head propped up by his arms behind his head. He felt dwarfed by the tub - it really was big enough for an orc. Maybe an orc and a half, but just enough. A clawed hand carded through Bora’s hair as he shivered in delight. 

He could feel himself getting hard, and watched the half-orc’s big paws working at his inner thighs, attempting to will Mal’s dick from its sheath. With success, Bora slipped further down until his legs were propped up at the back of the tub. Head slipping underwater, Bora drew the drow’s cock into his mouth and worked his tongue hurriedly along the shaft. Mal couldn’t help but groan softly, gripping at the sopping wet bun atop Bora’s head. 

Mal, surprised Bora could hold his breath so well, beamed down at Bora after quite some time. He didn’t even seem fazed, “Oh, wow!” he was simply drooling from the feeling. Bora, though happy to surprise Mal, didn’t quite like the sound of water in his ear, but felt adventurous anyway. He dipped back down into the water, snaking his tongue over the slit of the head before engulfing the sizable member completely. 

Ignorant to the scratching and wailing outside from Arthur, Mal indulged himself in another moan. The footsteps were quiet, hardly noticeable when there was a knock on the door, “Son?”

“N-no!” he panicked, his voice a mere squeak. 

There was silence. Then immediately the door swung open, a wild-eyed Joseph poised with a hand behind his back, presumably ready to bring a pistol out, “Explain yourself.”

Malathios jerked forward in the tub, keying Bora, due for air up. He couldn’t see, and sat up on his knees again, “What’s the rush? You were so close?” he purred, wiping the water from his face. Mal stared in horror from Bora to Joseph, mouth agape. Bora keying into this, looked at a very shocked Joseph and said, “Uh-d-dad? This is, this is - uh - Mal…” he trailed off awkwardly, Malathios flushing deeply.

Joseph, too bewildered for speech, slowly backed away from the threshold, and quietly shut the door. Once his footsteps faded down the hall, Mal looked over to Bora, swallowing hard and saying, “Well, that went better than I’d expected it to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments Appreciated! Thank you for enjoying!


End file.
